When you put Vocaloid and Legally Blonde Together
by Hoshiinthesky
Summary: Many people requested the song, "There! Right there!" for the vocaloids to sing. All eyes point to Oliver and so, you get our adorable Engloid and his vocaloid friends singing the song. (Recommend the song during the lyrics.)
In the studio, Gumi, Miku, Rin, Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Oliver, Pico, Meiko, and Luka were preparing to sing a song many fans requested they do. The animator already had the animation ready but they hadn't seen it yet. "I'm scared, our fans sometimes aren't right in the head." said Oliver sighing. He was going to be Mikos in the song, "There! Right There!" or, "Gay or European?" Len smiled, "C'mon Oliver, we can sing together, and besides we can see if the animator made us kiss or not~!" Len trying to seduce people, as always. "Alright, enough guys. They are going to begin recording soon," said Miku annoyed.

They all stepped in and stepped up to their assigned microphones. It was time to record the song. Oliver sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Miku:  
 _There! Right There!_  
 _Look at that tan, well tinted skin._  
 _Look at the killer shape he's in._  
 _Look at that slightly stubbly chin._  
 _Oh Please he's gay, totally gay._

Kaito:  
 _I'm not about to celebrate._  
 _Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate._  
 _This guy's not gay, I say not gay._

All:  
 _That is the elephant in the room._  
 _Well is it relevant to assume_  
 _that a man who wears perfume_  
 _is automatically radically fey?_

Gakupo:  
 _But look at his coiffed and crispy locks._

Miku:  
 _Look at his silk translucent socks._

Kaito:  
 _There's the eternal paradox._  
 _Look what we're seeing._

Miku:  
 _What are we seeing?_

Kaito:  
 _Is he gay?_

Miku:  
 _Of course he's gay._

Kaito:  
 _Or European?_

All:  
 _ohhhhhh._  
 _Gay or European?_  
 _It's hard to guarantee_  
 _Is he gay or European?_

Pico:  
 _Well, hey don't look at me._

Rin:  
 _You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports._  
 _They play peculiar sports._

All:  
 _In shiny shirts and tiny shorts._  
 _Gay or foreign fella?_  
 _The answer could take weeks._  
 _They both say things like "ciao bella"_  
 _while they kiss you on both cheeks._

Miku:  
 _Oh please._

All:  
 _Gay or European?_  
 _So many shades of gray._

Kaito:  
 _Depending on the time of day, the French go either way._

All:  
 _Is he gay or European?_  
 _or_

Gumi:  
 _There! Right There!_  
 _Look at that condescending smirk._  
 _Seen it on every guy at work._  
 _That is a metro hetero jerk._  
 _That guy's not gay, I say no way._

All:  
 _That is the elephant in the room._  
 _Well is it relevant to presume_  
 _that a hottie in that costume_

Miku:  
 _Is automatically-radically_

Kaito:  
 _Ironically chronically_

Rin:  
 _Certainly pertin'tly_

Pico:  
 _Genetically medically_

All:  
 _GAY!_  
 _OFFICIALLY GAY!_  
 _OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY_  
 _DAMNIT!_

 _Gay or European?_

Kaito:  
 _So stylish and relaxed._

All:  
 _Is he gay or European?_

Kaito:  
 _I think his chest is waxed._

Rin:  
 _But they bring their boys up different there._  
 _It's culturally diverse._  
 _It's not a fashion curse._

All:  
 _If he wears a kilt or bears a purse._  
 _Gay or just exotic?_  
 _I still can't crack the code._

Meiko:  
 _Yes his accent is hypnotic_  
 _but his shoes are pointy toed._

All:  
 _Huh._  
 _Gay or European?_  
 _So many shades of gray._

Luka:  
 _But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday._

All:  
 _Is he gay or European?_  
 _gay or european?_  
 _Gay or Euro-_

Gakupo:  
 _Wait a minute!_  
 _Give me a chance to crack this guy._  
 _I have an idea I'd like to try._

Kaito:  
 _The floor is yours._

Gakupo:  
 _So Mr. Vocaloid_  
 _This alleged affair with Ms. Vocaloid has been going on for...?_

Oliver:  
 _2 years._

Gakupo:  
 _And your first name again is...?_

Oliver:  
 _Oliver._

Gakupo:  
 _And your boyfriend's name is...?_

Oliver:  
 _Len._  
 _I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend._  
 _I thought you say best friend. Len is my best friend_.

Len:  
 _You bastard!_  
 _You lying bastard!_  
 _That's it._  
 _I no cover for you, no more!_  
 _Peoples._  
 _I have a big announcement._  
 _This man is Gay and European!_  
 _and neither is disgrace_  
 _you've got to stop your being_  
 _a completely closet case._  
 _It's me not her he's seeing_  
 _No matter what he say._  
 _I swear he never ever ever swing the other way._  
 _You are so gay._  
 _You big parfait!_  
 _You flaming boy band cabaret._

Oliver:  
 _I'm straight!_

Len:  
 _You were not yesterday._  
 _So if I may, I'm proud to say,_  
 _He's gay!_

All:  
 _And European!_

Len:  
 _He's gay!_

All:  
 _And European!_

Len:  
 _He's gay!_

All:  
 _And European and Gay!_

Oliver:  
 _Fine okay I'm gay!_

All:  
 _Hooray!_

 ***end song***

Oliver began blushing as soon as the song ended, "I can't believe I did that," he said, "This is bad." Len looked at Oliver, smiled, and then said, "Come on, it's not that bad!" Oliver slowly nodded. Gumi shouted, "Let's look at the animation!" Everyone nodded and walked to the viewing room. After 15 minutes, the television began playing.

At the end of the video, it showed Len and Oliver kissing and then having a dance solo together. Len smiled at Oliver and walked up to him, "H-hi Len," said the blonde as the older blonde walked over to him. Before Oliver could react, Len pulled Oliver into a kiss. Oliver blushed madly and Len pulled away. The girls were fangirling and the boys were smirking. "Oliver... I love you." Oliver smiled lightly, "I guess I do two..."

 **A/N**

 **I couldn't help myself x3**

 **I ship Len and Oliver so much and Oliver comes from England which is in Europe so... I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS XD**

 **R/R is appreciated but you don't have to! :D**


End file.
